This invention relates primarily to a steam-tight joint, and more specifically, to such a joint for use in a steam vaporizer.
A major problem with steam generating equipment in a vaporizier, such as disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,537 and 3,743,780, is the necessity for frequent cleaning to remove scale deposits. A boiling chamber consisting of a lower water chamber having electrodes immersed therein and a separate upper steam chamber may be provided. Mechanical means, such as screws and gaskets, are required to seal the junction of the upper and lower chambers to make it steam tight, while still having them readily separable for cleaning purposes. Since the boiling chamber is immersed in a water reservoir and the steam is generated by electrodes immersed in water in the lower chamber, any water leakage through a faulty seal from the boiling chamber to the water reservoir would cause the latter to become electrically charged to a dangerous degree and also cause the water in the reservoir to overheat.